Cyran Kest vs Brick Brickson
Cyran Kest vs Brick Brickson is the 3rd installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles and the first battle royale. It features the president of Ciarán's imaginary country Cyran Kest rapping against polititcian Brick Brickson to see who will win the 2015 presidential election campaign. It was released on February 17, 2014 Here is a link to the battle on Soundcloud: Cyran Kest vs Brick Brickson Cast Ciarán McGinn as Brick Brickson Ciarán McGinn as Cyran Kest Ciarán McGinn as Gabe Oddigard Ciarán McGinn as Ritchell Mydawna Ciarán McGinn as Theo Nosyrnam Lyrics Brick Brickson: This country is a mess Still it's run by Kest I'm going to win this election Cause Brick is the best You're just a lazy laid back man Wearing a suit My plans for this country Just make yours look cute I love the people like I love lamp You don't give a shit I'm going to fix up this whole country Bit by bit So get out of my way I'm going to win twenty fifteen I'll be the best president That this country has seen. Cyran Kest: You walk in here with that attitude To think that you'll win I'm only past my first term And I'm about to begin They call you brick because you're dumb I think your parents hated you I talked to lamp She said she regretted dating you I create jobs, help the people Save the world, protect Theo The reason I am lazy Is 'cause the country has no deal I'm the best president I think you should learn Can't wait to see your face When I win my second term Gabe Oddigard: I think you two should get a room 'Cause you're about to be screwed I think that Gabe Oddigard Can fix a country of fools Japan Japan Japan I'm coming in ham This country needs a higher Stock of Dingledorf Jam Brick, you look like a Black depressed Jesus As much as kest has said, you will never believe us Cyran, as much as I respect most of your ways It's time for me to show my care to all of the gays. Ritchell Mydawna: Ritchell Mydawna here Ready to bring you grief A state of anthro citizens Is what I achieve You three dick heads Better bow down to me You're all missing the point This country's far from free Brick, you're an emo kid Cyran you're lame As soon as I win this country Time to get in the game Gabe Oddigard You just drive me insane Mydawna Ritchell is now the king of all Main! Theo: They call me Theo The first white owl in the state I listened to all your plans And none of them sound great All you base-turds won't make a great future I plan to run Pigeonary with a better nature I've protected Cyran Kest in his time of need If don't get through, then he's a better lead Ritchell and Brick, you two just make me sick I'll get you out of this campaign, it'll only be quick. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON! STAY TUNED Trivia *This is the first Battle royale in the series. It features 5 rappers. *These are all characters created by Ciarán (except Gabe Oddigard).